Small world
by Tremora 2
Summary: Willow and Mimi are in a tag team match but aganst who? and could Willow find a long lost friend and love along with her friend Mimi? KaiOC TalaOC
1. Default Chapter

Tremora: K hi again and welcome to my new Beyblade story with about two OC's in it one a friends and I'm working on a bb story with just a couple of my OC's in it and about their past at Boivalt but any way I don't own anything there will be a little romance in here but not to much really Tala/ OC Kai/OC. Anyway I don't own anything to do bb or it's characters.  
  
Tala: I feel so loved being paired with someone.  
  
Tremora: you are :: gropes him :: and now where was I oh yeah on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mimi had her pink hair lose and it came just below her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of jeans that had fire coming up both legs with some red sparkle in it to make it look really cool she thought, she was also wearing a baby pink top that said ' if you don't like my attitude bugger off." She had pick that top because she was in a bad mood with her friend Willow today she was also wearing a pair of boots in black and some lip gloss not that that was a big thing to Willow she was different to her friend Mimi but they got on pretty well. Willow was wearing A pair of combat trusses in black and white camouflage and a black long sleeved shirt with a no sleeve tee shirt in white over the top of that and a pair of army style boots on. Her browny hair with dark purple natural strikes in it tried back in to a plait, she looked like something out of an action movie no one new a lot about her just that she was a great blader and had a bit beast called Dralborg it took the form of a wolf with wings and it was half dark and half light so one of her wings was like an angles the other like a devils half of it was a grey colour the other a pure white her tail was green and purple and she had flame around her feet on the dark side and ice around her feet well paws on her light side she was a beautiful creature which Willow loved every much and looked after her a lot, Mimi's bit took the form of a horse a beautiful gold one with a sliver star on her forehead she was called Salger, Willow and Mimi had been inverted to a tag team match against two other champs, they didn't know who though. They where in their room waiting for their match to come up they had beaten most of the compaction last year and Willow at least thought they could just relax before the match and get in their zone, Mimi wanted to try and find out who they were up against but couldn't because Willow wouldn't let her and she couldn't get over to the other peoples side because of all the fans mostly girls there. They had a lot of boy fans they had to say some girls but mostly boys, Willow didn't care that much but Mimi did she liked having fans even though she was like 18 now and some of the boys where like 13 and wanted to got out with her, Willow just singed a few autographs, but if they asked her out she'd tell then to get lost.  
  
In the other room two boys were waiting to go out for a tag team match. One called Kai had blue and grey hair and was wearing a black tee shirt with black fingerless gloves and cargo trusses in grey and a long white scarf around his neck (think of Kai's BB G rev outfit) The other boy called Tala had Bright Red hair which went out in two points and a pair of cargo tresses in blue camouflage and a black top with long sleeves and a blue vest style top over that. Kai wanted to know whom he was going to blade Tala on the other hand just wanted to relax and think about keeping out of Boris's way and his plan. Their bit beasts were a red phoenix called Dranzer, which belonged to Kai and a wolf called Wolborg, which was Tala's. "I need to know Tala I mean it could be some one sent by Boris to get us." Kai said very calmly. Tala looked up for his book he was reading. "Fine phone the room and talk to them now if you don't mind I'm trying to read this book." Tala said and went back to reading. Kai dialled the number.  
  
Willow was looking at her new book about the wars of the roses and started to read it "Willow I can't take it any more I need to know what if they're part of some evil organization trying to take over the world." Willow looked at her friend for a minute and thought about the old Abbey in Russia and Boris who most likely still wanted her dead but since then 'he must have found bigger fish to fry. Right?' She thought but then started to laugh, "Fine just pick up the phone and call now come on you know how I love the war of the rose and this new book is really cool so I'm going to read again k." Willow smiled at her friends mind. Just then the phone rung. Mimi jumped and Willow looked up. "Well Mimi pick it up." "Okay" Mimi said and picked up the phone "hello?" Kai took the phone away from his mouth " Tala they answered and it's a girl." Kai said Tala smiled "what did you think it would be a boy or they wouldn't answer?" Tala asked "Both and here." He said as he throws the phone to Tala, Kai was a little shy around the opposite sex. Tala looked a little surprised but caught it using his fast reflexes. "Willow I think I think its Kai Hiwatari, here." Mimi said throwing her the phone she was also shy around the opposite sex and she had a small crush on Kai, both Willow and Tala weren't shy but went that bother over finding anyone right now they had bigger problems to deal with. She caught it and smiled shacking her head. "Hello who is that?" She asked "It's Tala Ivanov my friend Kai was just on it's just he was wandering who we where fighting against and" Willow cut him off. "So was my friend I'm Willow Hart and my friend Mimi Jones was just on but she got a little shy, so they the great Tala I've seen many of your battles." Willow said a small blush making it's way to her cheeks 'Tala Ivanov I know he's famous in Russia but why do I feel like I know him more than just another blader' "Thank you and I yours" Tala answered a small blush crossing his cheeks 'I know I've heard of her as a blader but there's something more about her than just her being another blader' he thought, both Mimi and Kai although in different rooms smiled, as their friends were like flirting over the phone and either of them had ever seen or heard their friends flit before. "The Tag team match between team Fire and team Ice will begin in five minutes will both teams please make their way to the beystadium please" the voice of DJ Jazz man came over the speakers "Well bye see you in the dish." Willow said "Ditto" Tala replied putting down the phone. Mimi smiled "What." Willow asked Mimi shuck her head and left through the door.  
  
The two teams got to the dish, first up was Kai vs. Mimi, it ended up in a tie, both blades were evenly matched, which every one was surprised at then it was Tala's and Willow's turn. "On the count of 3 1...2...3 Let It Rip" DJ Jazz man said and with that both bladers let it rip. The blades spun and Tala smirked as Wolborg came out of his blade. "Two can play this game. Dralborg." Willow shouted as her bit appeared, Tala looked at the bit and then Willow "This makes things a lot more interesting." He said Kai and Mimi were gobsmacked as they just stood watching as the blades suddenly stopped attacking each other and almost started playing, the wolfs were happily circling each other. Tala looked up at Willow who was looking at him and then his eyes slit as he remembered where he'd seen Willow before she was the girl who had joined Biovault just after Kai had left it was the girl Boris also wanted dead as well as him and Kai what was he going to do. "Willow it's me Tala" Tala said Willow smiled, "I think my friend just flipped" Kai said Mimi smiled at him, Kai that is. "Willow I know it's you Tala you told me on the..." Willow trailed off, "Tala is it really you you're the Tala the one who was my best friend?" She asked, he nodded, "I think so." He smiled. Just then a shot was heard and a scream. "MIMI" Willow shouted, indeed it was Mimi who had been shot just in the arm but still, Kai ran to Mimi's side and picked her up bridle style and started to run, Willow followed but there was another shot and it hit Tala who had been trying to get their blades before departing. "Tala you shouldn't have said anything he must still want me dead, Boris that is Tala we need to get it out of here fast." She said grabbing both blades, and then helped him up; he had been shot in the leg so he couldn't walk very well unaided, you see there weren't many people at the game and when the shot was heard everyone there had gone. Willow looked into the light blue eyes of her best friend she got them outside, "where will Kai have taken Mimi?" she asked thinking the answerer would be the hospital but it wasn't "The warehouse he knows all sorts of medical stuff and the hospital isn't a safe space when Boris is after you, as in me and Kai." Tala informed her, she nodded "and me I'll tell you later we need to get you to that warehouse and then we need to talk all four of us now Mimi's involved because of me and I'm not running out on you ever again." Willow said starting to walk aiding Tala as she went, Tala nodded and started to walk. The figure that had shot them called back through an earpiece "Falcon here sir, the wolf as took the bate I repeat the wolf as took the bate." The boy with creamy purple hair said "Very well Flacon, stage one complete on to stage two, wait till tomorrow to start planning for it as you will need Dragon and Serpent for this one now the team is back we can't risk the chance they find out the truth." "Roger Sir over and out" The boy jumped down and ran to the hotel at the edge of town.  
  
Tremora: and this is were a leave it hope you like it mate you know who you are the next chapter should be up soon I would like to get some reviews and flames if you want to I don't care but you wont make me stop writing my stories so just wanted to tell you that bye thanks.  
  
Tala: I like your stories.  
  
Tremora: Thanks : hugs him: bye R&R 


	2. I can't fight this feeling anymore

Tremora: Hi again well chapter 1 of this story got 2 reviews in one day so I thought I would stop work on my others and make chapter 2, well that and the fact I had a really good well think idea for it.  
  
Tala: I think all your ideas are good ones like that one when  
  
Tremora: thank you but be quite no one wants to know that. Now on with  
  
Tala: can I say it and you didn't say the disclaimer. Jumps up and down   
  
Tremora: Sure you can and you look like a kid. But go ahead and do we need to do the disclaimer?  
  
Tala: I am I kid well teen anyway what about just this chapter Tremora doesn't own Beyblade or anything to do with it but she dose own all the plot and ideas in this story she also owns Willow and Dralborg the own OC's but admits Mimi belongs to a friend. Now on with the fic. Oh yeah and R&R plz you can flame if you want Tremora won't care.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Willow and Tala came to the warehouse, willow had her arm around Tala's waist and he had one of his on he shoulder Willow's other hand was resting in front of him in case he fell, she wished she had never left never given Boris a reason to want her dead and now he was after Tala her best friend and the only person who ever really understood her. "I can help with that shot wound I've read a lot of books on herbal healing and I know a load of medical stuff" Willow said while opening the door which Kai had left a jar so anyone could have walked in. Tala smiled at her as she helped him through then shut the door and put a little gadget there out of her backpack 'never underestimate her old bag she's had that as long as I can remember, oh yeah I remember I got it her as a present for some reason I forget what I think I got her a book on warriors too.' Tala thought "They be in Kai's room" he then said Willow raised an eyebrow at this "You live here?" she asked forgetting him saying that Mimi would be in Kai's room if she was she probably would have fainted Mimi that is she did have a small crush well it was more than a crush really but you know. Tala looked at her she could tell in his eyes there was something he needed or at least wanted to tell her he looked straight at her "yes it's the only safe place left really" he said there was something more but she didn't push it not right now she would need to talk to him on her own anyway just him and her. "It's up there we need to go and get the thingy miggiggie that Kai uses he says it stops blood or something." Tala said Willow laughed he still had no idea about medical terms he meant a tourniquet like the Evanescence song she liked it stopped the bleeding by cutting off the blood "You mean a tourniquet, and lets go." Willow laughed with a smile at him.  
  
"There that should heal now it wasn't that deep I got the bullet out and well that's it you can stay here in my bed if you want I'm going back to try and find Tala and your friend Willow okay?" Kai asked laying Mimi's head on his pillow and moving a stray piece of her pink hair out of her face, she smiled at him shyly "Thank you Kai but please don't leave me on my own Willow will be fine I know what she's like and if your friend Tala is with her he'll be fine." Mimi said then a small gasp escaped her lips with the pain she had just felt in her arm as she had moved it to grab Kai to ask him not to go. He looked at her concern in his eyes for some reason when he saw her he just felt a strange feeling a feeling his grandfather had trained him not to feel emotions were weak is what he would say and all the beatings he got to go with that saying of his grandfathers made him think it was true but he had always kept some emotions the emotions of hate, anger and depression but care love and normal emotions were gone, gone until now that is he had opened up to Tala again since they had know each other since they could both remember he would talk to Tala but not many other people he was trying to become more social but when he saw this girl although he had only seen her in a few battles on T.V. and in person for about a hour he felt strange about like while she was around nothing mattered at all the world could end and it would be alright, could this be love the emotion he lost the day Voltaire killed his own daughter and her husband, Kai's mother and father all because they wouldn't let him join Biovault, Voltaire had done the same thing with Tala's parents, because they didn't want their child becoming a puppet for him but it wasn't wise to stand in Voltaire's way or Boris, in fact Voltaire treats Boris like a slave and Boris will just do what ever he asks him to. He smiled at her "I will stay for a while now rest do not strain yourself please you need to rest." He said and then softly touched her face surprising both him and her he leaned a little fared forward, she looked in to his eyes and saw what she thought was love of curse then she thought she could be imaging it, but when his lips touched hers very softly she was sure it wasn't. His lips where soft and gentle and warm she wanted this to never end, but just then the door opened.  
  
Willow and Tala came through the door and saw their two friends in the middle of what they were, Willow was as surprised as Tala was, "Er we just need the medical things and we'll leave you two." Willow was cut off by Mimi "Willow you're alive and Tala too, oh I was so worried we both were." She said while still blushing, Willow smiled her friend made it sound like her and Tala were friends or brother and sister and they where their mother and father and they had been out longer than they had said or something. Kai got the things and gave them to Tala trying to hide his face as he was blushing about 5 shades of red yes Kai was blushing hard to believe but true. Tala just smiled and looked at Willow who smiled too, "Right mate me and Willow are going to play doctor, and leave you two to er... get to know each other but later we all need to talk okay." Tala said Kai and Mimi both blushed again and so did Willow she had once heard a meaning of playing doctor which meant something else (I did it was on Buffy the vampire slayer once I can't remember who said it probably Xander) Tala looked at Willow surprised the only time he'd seen her do that was when they where both i5 the last time he'd seen her as a week later she left he never knew why but still maybe one day he would but she had done that when he had given her a Valentines card and a blue rose and a kiss she had turned a light shade of pink but a few days later she had been called in to Boris's office and then she had not come back she had run away and all she left him was a note saying my friend I will always care for you but I must leave now we'll meet again I know we will someday. "What did I say Woflsbean." Tala asked Willow looked stunned "What you thought I would forget your nickname really WB what and I bet you thought I'd forget your nickname for your nickname hey?" he smiled "No White fang I didn't really... What you call me my nick name I call you yours." With that they left. Kai smiled at Mimi "I'm sorry about that I didn't." he was cut of by Mimi's soft warm voice "Don't be Kai," she blushed "So what do you want to talk about how about each other you know get to know each other a bit better, cause I don't think me and Willow will be leaving soon well maybe here but not like literary." Mimi said Kai nodded and sat that the end of his bed and they just started to talk about anything that came to mind. ( K I know that may seem unbelievable but I'm writing this story and who knows maybe if you'd been shot the person who rescued you would do that, and it works with what I have planned and this isn't the end of the chapter just so you know I'm in to paranormal and stuff so it may have some paranormal stuff in it k back to the fic)  
  
Willow went to the room in the warehouse Tala said was his, she helped him to sit on the make shift bed made of old rags, she felt sick, was this all her fault? Had the fact she runaway make Boris mad the fact she hadn't done what Boris had wanted and who had seen them that day and soled out to him and why had she left her best friend and the person she loved the only person she loved Tala? A tear fell down her cheek and a soft hand wiped it away, she looked up. "What's wrong Woflsbean?" Tala smirked it was getting her a little mad, she smirked and knew his game, "why nothing White fang just I'm sorry for leaving you three years ago and I'll tell you why later not now, now I need to see to your leg, I bet it's not that deep really I have a feeling that shot was meant to miss actually, the person didn't want to hurt you. At least I don't think so." Willow said taking out a pair of gloves the rubbery ones, "What are you going to do with them?" Tala asked a little worried she smiled and told him to bite on something because this would hurt, did has he was told after a few minutes she had got the bullet out and had put the anti-septic on and bandaged it up "There all done." She looked up and found Tala with his eyes closed she thought something was wrong which is just what he wanted her to think. She got up and leaned over him "Tala? Tala are you alright Tala?" she asked getting really worried, just then she was took off guard as he jumped up and grabbed her pulling her on to him then rolled over so he was on top of her. "Pinned ya." He smirked. She looked really mad now she hit him playfully "You need to rest not play make Willow think she's killed or hurt her best friend then pin her when she's really worried about you." She said raising her voice at him, he smirked again ' God I want to kiss him he looks really cute and sexy when he dose that. What he's my best friend I can't love him can I?' Willow yelled in her head "yeah but you missed the bit of the game called Tala also Tickles Willow and then..." he trailed off and started to tickle her she started to wiggle and laugh, "Tala stop i..." she was cut off as he kissed her quite roughly really then he backed up and got ready if he knew her well enough she would hit him... hard, she was a tomboy really and didn't like surprise of any kind "and then kiss her like you've wanted to for three years and two days." He said with a sheepish smile and to his amazement she just smiled and put her arms around his neck and kissed him again, he started to deepen it and so did she he run his tongue across her lips asking for the chance to enter and explore and she gave it to him, he slipped his tongue in and started to play around with hers, this lasted about five minutes until they needed air so they parted both panting for breath a little. Willow opened her eyes and looked in to his aqua blue ones, he smiled so did she. "I like that game you know." She said her icy grey blue eyes looking right in to his. He smiled "So do I" he said blushing a little bit like Willow was. "I guess we and the others should talk hey then?" Tala said getting up. Willow nodded "Yes, but later can I talk to you about something I need to tell you everything." Tala nodded giving her his hand to help her up "so do I." He said giving her a little hug and with that they left.  
  
Tremora: I know it wasn't that good there's revelations in the next chapter about why Willow left and what Tala found out and you get to know what the person who shot them is going to do and who he and his crew are so review plz or flame and dose any one have better ideas for a title plz.  
  
Tala: No I don't but I think it's a good chapter of curse I would have preferred to kiss you.  
  
Tremora: Blushing thank you Tala and it is a RP character so in a way never mind.  
  
Tala: review plz 


	3. what have i done?

Tremora: hey I am working still on chapter 2 of my karaoke fic and stuff but I couldn't help but write this I had a dream about it you see and I bet your thinking Gosh she's sad well I am so what any way on with the fic

Tala: your not sad Tremora.

Chapter 3

Tala and Willow started to walk towards Kai's room, Willow had her arm around Tala's waist still but he was fine really, he didn't tell her that though he was liking this, Willow looked straight at him

"Are you, alright you know, not just your leg with what just happened and stuff?" she asked, a small blush crossing her face again, as he leaned in and whispered to her,

"Yes I am, are you?" she nodded. When they entered Kai's room they both almost fell over, Mimi was in Kai's arms and they where talking, and Kai was smiling too.

"Oh, I, er, you fixed up your leg so fast." Kai asked trying to not show he's knew found emotion and maybe love in Mimi, both Tala and Willow smiled and then blushed as they remembered the kiss

"Yes we fixed it up real good. Didn't we Willow?" Tala said smirking as he liked making her blush but of course knowing her, she would come right out and say what they had done but he didn't care really, he had always liked her and Kai knew that so it probably wouldn't surprise him. Willow smirked back.

"Yes Wolfie I did and if your starting calling me Woflsbean I changed my mind I'll call you Wolfie instead of White Fang and, yes we did fix up your leg and." Mimi cut her dead

"I don't care weather you and Tala like it or Kai likes me for that matter, but I got shot today I could get killed, and I'm telling you now I Love You Kai I have done well liked you from a far, but I admit it okay now I'm going to jump off a cliff cause I just totally embarrassed myself." Mimi shouted the first bit then blushed like mad saying the second.

"Well, er, I must admit that was unexpected, but don't because I feel for you to I think it's love, I don't know love is new to me after my grandfather and Boris did all they did but I think I do." Kai said blushing a little, Tala smiled and looked at Willow who smiled back and nodded.

" Like us two would let, you two have all the lime light." Willow smirked as Tala put his arms around her waist, Mimi's mouth fell almost to the floor and Kai just looked gobsmacked,

"Yeah I mean you always take the light off me, Kai it's not fair, so me and Willow would like to say that we just kissed, and I want to go out with her and become her boyfriend and no it is not sudden, We have know each other since we were, er, "he paused trying to think

"Six years old, the first day we met was a Friday in the grounds I walked into you it was a day off, and then we played Tag and I met the others it was 5th May, and at night I normally sat on my own to eat dinner but you came up to me and asked to eat with you and the others." Willow smiled and helped him out.

"You know the date and day still?" Tala asked shocked Willow smiled and nodded. He blushed and continued. "And since then we have been together until three years ago when she left but now we're back together, and I want to stay that way." He added and blushed a bit Willow came and kissed his cheek making him blush more,

"So do I." She said Mimi and Kai now both stood gobsmacked and then smiled then, Willow added "now Mimi is part of this we need to talk and find out if we can what we think the reason behind all this stuff is I know why they want me but, why do they want you and Kai, Tala? "she asked

Tala sighed,

"Do you have all night?" he asked and then sat down, Kai did the same and Mimi and Willow did the same sitting next to the person they loved.

Meanwhile, in the hotel were Falcon or Bryan as his ex teammates and his team now, that were the other members of the Demolition Boys Ian a.k.a Dragon now and Spencer a.k.a Serpent, now they all had code names for the job they did for Boris. The others Spencer and Ian had arrived,

"What your saying Willow is still alive? And Boris wants us to kill her?" Ian asked while playing with his gun. Bryan nodded 'But I don't want to I don't want to hurt her or Kai or Tala. They were my friends they used to play with us and work, train with us how can we?' Bryan thought but kept his wall up the whole time, not wanting to let the others know his true feelings about what Boris wanted them to do.

"Well then what do we do, how do we do it?" Spencer asked, Ian shrugged.

"They're staying in the old warehouse so I say a gas leak, and that way no one can point a finger at anyone. But are you sure we should." Bryan said, Both Ian and Spencer nodded Bryan smiled, trying to hide his fear and not wanting to do it and did that perfectly,

"So, who's going to do it?" Ian asked knowing the answerer.

"You, while me and Spencer lock all the doors so they can't, they can't, escape." Bryan said and then walked into the bathroom to think about what he had just said, he had just said he was going to kill the three people who ever really talked to him, for him not for anything else the fact he got on well with Boris or any of that stuff, and he hated his self for it, he looked in the mirror and hit it with his fist ' Who are you? More fitting what have I become?' Bryan thought o his self. He made his fist bleed but he dissevered it.

Back at the warehouse, Kai now had his arm around Mimi as she had been getting a bit upset about some of the stuff being said and Tala looked at Willow and she nodded.

"And that's pretty much it so I say we get some sleep then in a bit when it turns dusk go and get out of here," Willow wrapped up what she had been saying and smiled as everyone nodded "I'll stay up with my CD player on and stay watch that way nothing can happen." She added. They all nodded

"You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor in the room if you want." Kai said to Mimi who nodded, and blushed, and they left, Willow smiled and put on her personal CD player playing Linkin Park so it would keep her awake just then something put it's hands on her shoulders. She turned around and lashed out only to find she had hit Tala who hadn't left when she thought he had.

"Oh my God Tala I'm so sorry I thought you were like a bad guy." She said looking really concerned, he smirked and sat next to her and leaned in and whispered to her.

"I Am." And he smirked more as he tickled her and she giggled

"Stop it now, you know I'm ticklish." She said beginning to get mad but then his leg hurt him and he stopped. She looked at him and then his leg,

"Here try this." She said and got a bluey drink thing out of her bag. "It was used in the Wars of the Roses by any people to cure wounds so it should work." She smiled and he took it and drunk it all. Just then he moved closer to her making her blush, and put his arms around her, he then yawned, and she smiled and shuck her head.

"I think you, my little Wolfie needs to get some sleep." She said in a playful voice that she hadn't used in years. He smiled and shuck his head and rested it then on her shoulder.

"But I want to stay up with you" he yawned, and she smiled,

"Fine but you can doze off if you want, I'm a big girl I tie my own shoes and everything." She said and smiled at him as he had dozed off already, party because of the drink she had given him, it was clear to her that he hadn't been sleeping well and now, he looked just like a little baby like that, so innocent, so peaceful and so cute. She smiled and rested her head on top of his and after a few minutes started to doze of herself.

Little did she know that Ian was climbing through the vents as they slept and soon was going to start to let out the gas, that settled on the floor in the air and worked it's way up and then was to light a candle so it would give them a short time of about ten minutes, this had been Bryans idea, he knew that Dralborgs and Wolborgs connection with Tala and Willow were strong and they would hopefully sense the gas and be able to get out in time he hoped, He and Spencer were starting to lock up the doors, well there were only two doors, but the windows were in reach so they could get out, just like Bryan wanted he couldn't live with his self if they died. Ian got out of the vent and landed on the pipe he started to turn the gas release, and it came out he knew because he had a special indicator, he light the candle and got out as fast as he could it took him about four minutes to get out, he met Bryan and Spencer who were already at their motorbikes ready to take off.

"Everything set up and ready. "Ian said informing them that he had done the job; both Bryan and Spencer nodded and then started to ride off

"I am truly sorry my friends" Bryan said as he rode off.

Dralborg and Wolborg, sensed something was a miss, and started to glow and try to wake up their masters and friends, this failed so they connected to Dranzer, to get him to get Kai but it did not work. So Dralborg, used her strong connection and power to enter Willow's mind, 'Willow, Willow something is wrong Willow you must wake up please Willow please.' Willow woke up and saw both blades glowing and shuck Tala awake,

"Tala something is wrong. Come on lets get out of here I know something is wrong," Willow said Tala looked at her then nodded when he saw Wolborg glowing. "Kai, Mimi get up come on." Willow said as she entered the room they both got up still half asleep

"Come on you two hurry up something's wrong." Tala said and then they all went to the door but it wouldn't open, so they tried the other one and it didn't work,

"What's going on, why won't they open." Mimi asked.

"Someone doesn't want us to leave." Kai said, at this point all four Bitbeast began to glow, so Willow looked up and saw a window wide enough for then to get through,

"Up there come on hurry up," She said Kai jumped up first and broke the already broken glass to allow them to move through it, he then helped Mimi up and they both jumped out it wasn't to far to the ground but far enough when Mimi landed on Kai, she got up

"Sorry" she said and helped him up, he nodded and then waited for the others.

"Tala you go first, you have an injured leg and you will take more time to get out and you may need help." Willow said and he nodded and jumped up and then went through the window Willow followed suit but, her trusses got caught, on a old metal and couldn't get it off.

" Damn it." She cursed and pulled her leg off it, which then ripped into her leg and cut it deep but she jumped, and as she did she heard the gas leaking well the hiss of it.

"RUN. FAST" She yelled while she got up, they all looked at her and then did what she said, Tala was ok at first but then he slipped and hurt his leg, Kai turned around and came and helped him up, no one had noticed that Willow was nowhere near the other, she had torn a ligament at the same time as ripping her leg, Mimi then saw her they were running for the ditch, Kai had Tala and was helping him to it when Mimi came running past him, and went to Willow

"Come on Willow what's wrong I know you say you're not scared of much but this is silly." Mimi said helping her up and then she saw all the blood and started to help her.

"Mimi go there is no need to die for me, there's a gas leak at the warehouse it well exploded any minute probably and I'm not worth that." Willow said,

"You're my friend and there is." Mimi said, and then they both jumped just in time as the warehouse exploded, with them all being in the ditch, they were all safe Kai and jumped on top off Mimi to protect her fared, and Tala had done the same to Willow when the explosion turned into just a blaze of flames they all looked up, and Kai started to laugh along with Mimi, Both Willow and Tala looked at each other as much as to say, what the hell's up with them, then they found out,

"We, we made it out alive." Mimi said laughing still and Kai nodded he to was still laughing.

"You two find that funny?" Tala asked they both nodded, and he smiled and shrugged, then he saw the blood on Willow's trusses.

"Willow what happened?" He asked getting hold of her leg before she could move it.

"I ripped it on a piece of pipe in the warehouse it's nothing." She said but Tala had already rolled up her trouser leg and was looking at it.

"Kai come and sort this out please," Tala asked well more like demanded and Kai did he sorted it out but said that she would need to rest for it to heal properly, and since they had nowhere to stay that was a little hard but then Mimi said they could go and stay at her flat it had two bed rooms, and a lot of room. So they all went to the house Tala was trying to help Willow, but she wasn't keen on him doing so with his leg, but she let him, then they got to Mimi's flat and started to work things out, while Mimi was making some sandwiches for them all. Willow fell asleep and her head rested on Tala's shoulder, He smiled and pulled her closer and rested his head on hers then he to fell asleep, Kai smiled at them both and then Mimi came in

"I've. Oh I guess it's just you and me, Hey Kai? "She said as she saw her friend and Tala asleep, Kai smiled and nodded, while moving up so she could come and sit next to him, which she did, then he moved a little closer to her and she blushed.

"Sorry shall I move away" Kai asked, she shuck her head

"No please don't, and thank you for seeing to my arm like you did." She said Kai nodded, ' Go no Kai just ask her or do it.' He thought to his self.

"Mimi, I, just forgive me ok." He said and kissed quite passionately, which she deepen, then he run his tongue across her lips wanting to enter which she let him do, after about four minutes they parted and both blushed like mad,

"I do forgive because I liked it." She said and moved closer to him, so he put his arm around her and pulled her closer still and then she rested her head on his shoulder just like Willow and Tala had, Kai did the same as Tala and rested his head on top of hers and then they both dozed off, in each others arms.

Tremora: and there you have it another chapter done and now what will happen when Boris finds out that, Willow is his daughter and Voltaire wants them all dead?

Tala: I don't know what Tremora?

Tremora: I'll tell you later.


	4. What how can she be?

Tremora: Hi again so welcome to chapter four of Small world hope you like it so in here we find out some shocking news.

Tala: I already know cause she told me, and to Jess if you're reading this, Tremora didn't know if you wanted to be called by your real name she says for me to tell you, that and I quote 'Tala is way cuter and hotter than Kai' unquote, wow do you think so?

Tremora: no I know so, now I am going to make a either you meaning reader and Tala or Bryan fic I don't think there are many of these so if you review tell me or should I do one were you choose like a few chapters in who you go with?

Tala: Wow cool any way on with the fic

Chapter 4

(This chapter wont have the main characters i.e. Kai, Tala, Mimi and Willow in much and it will be kinda short)

Bryan looked around the old abbey and remembered when he and his friends would play there, when they were little he remembered the way Willow or Stokes as she sometimes called herself used to get mad when the guys wouldn't let her play the games, unless she hit them then they would, but now he wasn't playing now he wasn't happy now he, to his knowledge had just killed his two best friends three really and what was worse was Megarah now would ask questions, Megarah had been another girl at Biovolt she had been friends with Willow or Stokley for a long time and she was sort of a gothic depressed person most of the time and Bryan liked her, but when she found out he, knew she wouldn't anymore, Ian and Spencer had just gone to their rooms but Bryan had been summoned to Boris's office. He knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in," Said the voice of Boris but something was wrong it sounded as though there was some emotion in it, Bryan walked slowly through the door,

Boris turned around and looked at Bryan, who just stood there

"The job is done?" he asked, Bryan nodded, "They are dead?" Bryan looked up, they might not be but then again they must be, or must they he was wondering this in his head as he got a slap across the face "Well?" Boris prompted

"They should be Sir but we can't say for sure, I know Voltaire will be most disappointed with us but tell him that it was my fault Sir." Bryan said as emotionless as possible, Boris smiled

"Indeed, no it is good they still might be alive." He paused and Bryan's mouth almost hit the floor, "for I found out but only last night that Willow is in fact, my daughter." Bryan's mouth hit the floor this time there was no way, Willow was his daughter no way, but then again there was that piece of hair that always come out of her plait, and she always put some stuff on it, one time it came off and Bryan had seen that it was Purple the same colour as Boris's but just that bit, they had been out in the grounds and she had fallen into the river, and that's when it had happened, but she was so different to Boris, when she wanted to be she was cold and distant yeah but, not like him how could it be.

"Bryan I want you to make sure the others are dead then bring back Willow, I wish to speak with her" Boris continued, Bryan didn't know what to say if she was alive and that was a big if, Boris wanted him to kill the others and bring her back, that was not the greatest of plans was it, Bryan had no choice though he nodded and walked out of the door, when he got to his room there was a ticket back to Japan and a note from Boris reminding him what could happen to his friend Megarah if he failed, he sighed and with a heavy heart, set out of Biovolt to go and find out if Willow and the others were still alive, and to bring Willow back and kill the others, or maybe not, he ran back in through the gates and went to Megarah's room, she looked up at him

"Bryan?" she queried his actions as he set about stuffing some of her clothes in to her kit bag, he had a lot of money that he had saved up and could get her a ticket,

"Come on were going to find Willow and the guys." He said offering her his hand to help her up, she took it and they quickly ran out of Biovolt and to the airport, they got on the plane for Japan, Pickan City(I don't think it's a real place if so I didn't know don't sue) and to go and find there friends if they were still alive which Bryan had a feeling they were.

Tremora: ok I know it's short, and I know it is rubbish probably but hey R&R or Flame plz I think it's sorta cliffy I mean not in like a big way but a bit and if anyone wants to say what they think the next chapter should be then go ahead and feel free to leave a remark about the You and either Bryan or Tala story and I might make a Yu-Gi-Oh one with either you and Marik the good one or you and Ryou so there you have it.

Tala: I liked it

Tremora: yeah but your cute u would like it .

Tala: (blushes) Thanks


End file.
